Dreamscaperers/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e19 water tower.jpg s1e19 rainy shack.png S1e19 Staying in on a rainy day.jpg S1e19 I'm not sure your playing it right.jpg S1e19 Mabel doesn't get how to play Confilt boat.jpg S1e19 Conflit boat.jpg S1e19 i dont think youre playing this right.jpg S1e19 Stan calls the kids.jpg S1e19 Laugh at this with me.PNG S1e19 little giddy to the eon.png S1e19 wink.png S1e19 new Gideon song.jpg S1e19 uh gideon.jpg S1e19 dipper angry about gideon cm.jpg S1e19 The twin weirded out by the commercial.jpg S1e19 he always try to trick me.jpg S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 A mutual bond.PNG S1e19 gideon and doves.png S1e19 Gideon sign.jpg S1e19 The Mystery Shack on tv.jpg S1e19 The tent of telepathy.jpg S1e19 Should we be worried about that.jpg S1e19 Stan is not worried.jpg S1e19 Stan scratching.jpg S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Wendy.jpg S1e19 gideon broke in.jpg S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.jpg S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.jpg S1e19 Gideon explaining to Stan his plan.jpg S1e19 Gideon trying to look evil.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon being chased.jpg S1e19 gideon hisses.jpg S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon kicked out.jpg S1e19 stan with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon yells at stan.jpg S1e19 gideon marking his word.jpg S1e19 once i steal that deed.jpg S1e19 you'll never see the mystery shack.jpg S1e19 Stan taunting.jpg S1e19 Gideon is mad.jpg S1e19 Stan's deed.jpg S1e19 Stan's safe combo.jpg S1e19 Stan locks his safe.jpg S1e19 In my mind.jpg S1e19 Creepy old me.jpg S1e19 Gideon has a plan.jpg S1e19 Stan's safe.jpg S1e19 Mystery Shack lawn from above.jpg S1e19 Bring out 2.PNG S1e19 Gideon with 2.jpg S1e19 It's inside 2....PNG Chilling in the Shack S1e19 rainy what sign.jpg S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 grandpa the kid.png S1e19 i get tired during the day.png S1e19 Mabel look like she has a new animation.jpg S1e19 Dream Boy High.png S1e19 Soos scared of a Bat.jpg S1e19 Soos scared of a bat close up a sweaty.jpg S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Dipper puts he's foot down.jpg S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 01.jpg S1e19 Stan's showdown face 1.jpg S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 02.jpg S1e19 Mad Stan face.jpg S1e19 Dipper gives up.jpg S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.jpg S1e19 Dipper going to face the bat.jpg S1e19 Bat beats Dipper up.jpg S1e19 unknown healing medicine.jpg S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.jpg S1e19 Stan photo.jpg S1e19 Nyarf gun.jpg S1e19 Dipper takes a shoot.jpg S1e19 Stan photo is hit.jpg Summoning Bill S1e19 Stan hex.jpg S1e19 gideon reading book 2.jpg S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.jpg S1e19 you can't lick it Soos.jpg S1e19 Backwards magic.jpg S1e19 gideon before summoning Bill.jpg S1e19 Black and white sky.jpg S1e19 Dragon fly.jpg S1e19 toad.jpg S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.jpg S1e19 Bill portal without eye.jpg S1e19 Bill portal.jpg S1e19 Soos and Mabel scared of seeing Bill being summoned.jpg S1e19 Black and white Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill with arms up.jpg S1e19 Bill with arms down.jpg S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things15.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png S1e19 Look what I can do.jpg S1e19 Deer.jpg S1e19 That is very disturbing.jpg S1e19 A gross gift.jpg S1e19 I don't know what to say.jpg S1e19 disgusting dear teeth.jpg S1e19_bill_thinking.png S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.jpg s1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.jpg S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 The deal with Bill.jpg s1e19 bill flame done deal.png s1e19 bill snap.png s1e19 bill pose.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.jpg S1e19 All dark Bill.jpg Into Stan's head S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.jpg S1e19 Burrito Bites.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.jpg S1e19 Don't summon Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill before entering Stan.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 1.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 2.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 3.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 4.jpg S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.jpg S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 Spirit circle.jpg S1e19 Soos playing with Stan's mouth.jpg S1e19 Entering the dream world.jpg S1e19 Dipper with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Soos with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Mabel with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Triple team rescue.jpg S1e19 Bleu expolsion.jpg S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png S1e19 Random playground.jpg S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.jpg S1e19 The gang meets Bill.jpg S1e19 Mabel confronting Bill.jpg S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.jpg S1e19 Tick tock....png S1e19 Bill gun.jpg S1e19 Poor Dipper.jpg S1e19 Dipper gasps at the hole in him.jpg S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.jpg S1e19 Bill floating.jpg S1e19 Shadow Stan.jpg S1e19 Bill before using powers.jpg S1e19 Bill star power.jpg S1e19 Hotshot Bill.jpg s1e19 dream boys.png S1e19 Episode 2 characters come back to help.jpg S1e19 Mabel arm trone.jpg S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.jpg S1e19 Soos being weird.jpg Exploring Stan's memories S1e19 The shack's dream main door.jpg S1e19 stan's mindscape interior.png S1e19 Stan bat.jpg S1e19 Stan's fear box.jpg S1e19 Memory cinema.jpg S1e19 various Stan memories 1.jpg S1e19 Were going in.jpg S1e19 Craz and Xyler.jpg S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg S1e19 Stan in the Colombian jail.png S1e19 It sucks..png S1e19 the bad date.jpg S1e19 Lady Susan laghting.jpg S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.jpg Dipper needs to know S1e19 Dipper's memorie room.jpg S1e19 Stan crab.jpg S1e19 dipper keep out.png S1e19 get to work Dipper.jpg S1e19 Dipper trying to cut wood.jpg S1e19 Dipper has a hole in his heart.jpg Found the door! S1e19 Fat Stan.jpg S1e19 Looking at Stan from above.jpg S1e19 Stan placing the deed.jpg S1e19 The safe code.jpg S1e19 The Soos imposter.jpg S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Bill has the combination.jpg S1e19 this is funny how dumb you are.png S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.jpg S1e19 Sunset sweater.jpg S1e19 Stan pole.jpg S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.jpg S1e19 The combo is saved.jpg S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.jpg S1e19 the fury of Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 2.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 1.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 3.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 4.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 5.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 6.jpg S1e19 Big Stan head.jpg S1e19 Giant bill fury.jpg Stan's history S1e19 Kid Stan.jpg S1e19 Jersey vultures.png S1e19 Stan is bullied.jpg S1e19 poor Stan.jpg S1e19 In disguise.png S1e19 Bijou theater.jpg s1e19 waiting on line.png S1e19 Carla needs help.jpg S1e19 Teen Stan.jpg S1e19 stan punch.png s1e19 old timey people celebrating violence.png s1e19 carla smooches stan.png s1e19 just between u and me.png S1e19 Pitt cola.jpg S1e19 Fighting back.jpg Showdown against Bill Cipher S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png S1e19 Ultar Bill finishing this for good.jpg S1e19 Well dressed Dog.jpg S1e19 Ugly Mabel.jpg S1e19 Dancing dream boys.png S1e19 teen boys death.jpg S1e19 Laser eye Dipper.jpg S1e19 Bill gets a taste of his own medicine.jpg S1e19 Cat fists.png S1e19 Cats licking Mabel.jpg S1e19 Question mark attack.jpg S1e19 Bill's laser gun attack.jpg S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.jpg S1e19 Teen boys back to life.jpg S1e19 Craz.jpg S1e19 Xyler.jpg S1e19 Bill without his hat.jpg S1e19 a dark day is coming.jpg S1e19 Bill is watching.jpg Mystery Shack in a pinch! S1e19 Victory over Bill.jpg S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan is proud of Dipper.jpg S1e19 Giedon has won the Shack.jpg S1e19 Get off my property.jpg S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg S1e19 Bud looks a bit ugly.jpg S1e19 gideon on a bulldoser.jpg S1e19 Are belovide Shack.jpg S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.jpg S1e19 To be continued 2.jpg Promotional video Gravity Falls - Dreamscaperers - Preview Miscellaneous S1e19 dream boy high.jpg s1e19 storyboard1.jpg s1e19 storyboard2.jpg s1e19 storyboard3.jpg s1e19 storyboard4.jpg s1e19 storyboard5.jpg s1e19 storyboard6.jpg s1e19 storyboard7.jpg s1e19 storyboard8.jpg s1e19 storyboard9.jpg s1e19 storyboard10.jpg s1e19 storyboard11.png s1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art.png Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art2.png Gravity Falls Dreamscapers concept art3.png s1e19 dream shack concept.jpg s1e19 bill model sheet.jpg s1e19 dream layout rough.jpg s1e19 dip memories bg.jpg s1e19 dream world concept.jpg s1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg s1e19 dreamworld layout.jpg s1e19 rough layout in dream.jpg s1e19 bby stan concept.jpg s1e19 Elle Michalka bg.jpg s1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 ian worrel credits bg.jpg s1e19 tbc1.png s1e19 tbc1b.png s1e19 tbc2.png S1e19 ian worrel outside dream shack.jpg S1e19 ian worrel mystery dream shack.jpg S1e19 deleted scene Promotional art Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries